20 December 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-20 ; Comments *John mentions a pile of records on his desk at home that never leave his side, to which the Quads single has recently been added: could this be John Peel's Record Box? Sessions *None Tracklisting *Guyana Punchline: 'The Kids Are Pissed (LP-Maximum Smashism)' (Prank) *Anthony Red Rose & Harry Toddler: 'Bob Marley Make Up (7")' (How Yu Fi Sey Dat?) *Julie Murphy: 'Polly Vaughan (Compilation CD-fRoots 14)' (fRoots Magazine) John is trying to find out the identity of the guitarist on this track: it is Martin Simpson. *Brother Brick: 'The Same (7")' (Rocking House) *Alaska: 'Apocoliptik (12")' (Combined Forces) *Lonecop: 'Tone Movie (7")' (Static Caravan) (a wrong speed moment) *Quads: 'There Must Be Thousands (7")' (Big Bear) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: 'Bellerin Plain (1971 Live) (5xCD-Grow Fins: Rarities 1965-1982)' (Revenant) :(JP: 'I keep hoping that I'll be asked to do Desert Island Discs again on the radio here in Britain. I've done it once, but Arthur Askey did it three or four times, I think. "Who's Arthur Askey?", you're probably asking. If I did, I think I'd put the Quads record in there, for no other reason other than to acknowledge those bands that kind of briefly flame through the night sky before disappearing without a trace, but leave behind them one or two great records, and I have to say I would not swap my single of There Must Be Thousands for the entire recorded works of Oasis or Radiohead.') *DJ Excess: 'Powder (12"-Tirant)' (Breakbeat Culture) *Soulbossa: 'A.M. (CD-Love Amongst The Stars)' (Dishy) *Garnett Silk: 'Hard Nut To Crack' *Mr Wiz: 'Bongo Battle (2xLP-Revenge Of The B-Boy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) :(JP: 'While that was going on, I was thinking about that Quads single again actually, and you can make that Oasis AND Radiohead AND throw in the Stereophonics as well if you like.') *Fantasmagroover: 'Bag Of Spanners (CDS)' (Club Spangle) *''(news - edited out)'' *Cocteau Twins: 'From The Flagstones (2xCD-BBC Sessions)' (Bella Union) There are two versions of this song on the set: this one is from the 1983-10-04 Peel Session. :(JP: 'Recently for my BBC programmes we had a kind of live carol night with people from Cinerama and Gene and Hefner and High Fidelity and a couple of others. See 08 December 1999. Staff, friends and my family were all singing carols, as you would do at a carol concert. It was a good rowdy thing, drink was taken, and somebody gave me a present of a CD with a lot of Christmas tunes on there, some of which I'd heard, the bulk of which I hadn't, and this is one of the ones that I hadn't heard before.') *Eddie Campbell: 'Santa's Messin' With The Kid (Compilation CD-Best Of Blues - The Christmas Collection)' (20th Century Masters) *Atari Priest: 'Bruno's Head (7")' (Faux-Lux) *DJ T-Rock: 'They're Here! (CD-Who's Your Daddy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Simon Joyner: 'When She Drops Her Veil (LP-The Lousy Dance)' (Atavistic / Truckstop) :(JP: 'Simon occasionally comes over and does gigs in Europe, and the last time he was over for a festival in Holland or Belgium, I forget which, we tried to get him in to do some stuff for my programmes here in Britain, and the promoter of the festival wouldn't let him do it, which is rather irritating, 'cos you'd have thought he might have drawn a bit of attention to the wretched festival, but Simon was disappointed and we were too. But we will try again.') Joyner had already recorded one session in 1996, and did a joint live session with Jack Rose and Glenn Jones after Peel's death. *Sexual Surrogate: 'Fresh Rolls (7"-Ravish)' (Spirit Of 76) *Anthony B: 'Red In A De Gideon' *Alan Jackson: 'Pop A Top (7")' *Unconscious Collective: 'Liverpool Scene 1979 (7")' (Pearls For Swine) *Blonde: 'Edit (LP-Laub Remixes)' (Kitty-Yo) *Rosie & The Originals: 'Angel Baby (US Version) (CD-The Best Of Rosie & The Originals)' (Ace) *Krail: 'Bottom (2x7")' (Spirit Of 76) *Pavement: 'Internal K-Dart (LP-Westing (By Musket And Sextant))' (Big Cat UK) :(JP: 'I make this the Christmas edition of the programme. My calculations are usually wrong in these matters, but if it is the day before Christmas, or the day after or something, I hope you have or have had a most enjoyable day and that the celebrations continue until you want them to stop.') *Justin Berkovi: 'Twilight (12"-Badlands)' (Predicaments) File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-12-20 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes